


Soleil

by Jimblejambles



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Can be read as romantic or platonic relationships, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by the Vocaloid song 'Soleil', One Shot, also crona is nonbinary because thats the law, also soul and maka die, but still it could just be read as them being platonic soulmates, i know i said it can be read as platonic but its hard to write soul and maka interacting, kid liz patty tsubaki and black star are all mentioned but theyre not the focus, like this aint a happy fic, warning i do briefly describe a dead body, without it seeming like soul has a fat crush on maka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: " God of death with a gaze of woe, spoke to me and he told me so:"Fast, before I will lose control, please, have mercy and save my soul." "If you were to ask Soul, Maka was the sun and Soul was the moon, and Maka deserved the world.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Crona, Maka Albarn & Crona & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Soleil

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song Soleil by Toraboruta-P and I used the English translyrics by JoyDreamer. You can find her cover here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWGTm2Rwy9A
> 
> I personally really like Lizz's cover: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jb-8JQIqHJc (I just think Lizz's softer voice goes with the tone of the song a bit more.)
> 
> It's like midnight here so I don't really know what this is actually like lol.

_God of death with a gaze of woe, spoke to me and he told me so:_

_"Fast, before I will lose control, please, have mercy and save my soul."_

Maka looks upon the being that used to resemble her dearest friend. If she looks closely she can still almost see ribbons of pink hair bursting out of the darkness. The ribbons are fast decreasing and she knows it won’t be long until they’re fully lost.

Soul pushes Maka back, brandishing a scythe to protect them from the blades. “Maka. Pay attention.” He thrusts the scythe forward and leaps back, reaching out to pull Maka with him.

“But Soul…” She breaths, hand ghosting her mouth. “Can’t you hear?” It’s evident in the way Soul doesn’t hesitate to defend the two of them that he can’t, but it’s all she can hear.

“ **Save me**.” The being cries. “ **Help**.” They continue. And the voice is so familiar that Maka fails to suppress a shudder.

“Chrona.” She whispers and that catches Soul’s attention. He puts more distance between them and the being. They retreat into the trees, knowing the being will have a harder time manoeuvering the terrain.

“What do you mean?” He leans against a tree, catching his breath.

“It’s Chrona.” She collapses to her knees. Her hands dig into the dirt as the tears run down her face. “It’s Chrona.”

_All the pain you feel, I am sure you didn't wish for that_

_And the looks that you bear are so grim, those you wear_

Maka can remember a simpler time when the three of them were kids. Chrona’s wings had always been slightly darker than her’s and Soul’s, but Maka passed it off as a trick of the light. They hadn’t shared much of their childhood with Soul and Maka, but the flashes Chrona gave away suggested it wasn’t pleasant. They had that in common with Soul.

The most common occurrence in these flashes had been the name ‘Medusa’. Maka had quickly decided she wasn’t a fan of Medusa, but she thought that Chrona was free as long as they were with her and Soul. She’d been wrong.

One day, Chrona had been there, the next, they were gone. Maka had dragged Soul along to search for them and on the way they had encountered many different people. Maka spares a thought for those people whom she knows are waiting in the village for Soul to slay the being. It’s his final trial on his way to adulthood and he bought Maka along. She knows he regrets bringing her, but she can’t remember the last time they’d been separated. Still, with the knowledge that this is Chrona, she can’t bring herself to simply let Soul kill them. There has to be another way.

Maka’s mind flicks back to the woman’s body she’d found on the floor of Medusa’s house. The body had been tainted blue with blisters forming along the arms and face. Dried blood and rotting meat had flooded her senses. A large cut straight through the body’s chest was the last thing she remembers of that day. She couldn’t tell you how she got out. She assumes Soul had something to do with it, always better at biting back his emotions. 

She can’t bear the thought of Chrona looking like that woman had. She has to do something now and it has to be fast.

_Shining bright, she is like the sun, waiting there for her fate to come_

_Holding out her hand with the flow, smiling as she then told you so:_

Chrona breaks through the last of the trees and Soul rises to protect Maka. Maka rises too. She walks past Soul and pushes his weapon down. She reaches out her arms towards Chrona, allowing a soft smile to take residence upon her face.

She remembers the first time she met Chrona. They’d attempted to steal food from her and Soul. Soul had ended up with a gash from that encounter, but soon after, they’d met again. That time, Maka had offered up some food to Chrona with a careful smile. Chrona had broken down to her not long after that and she’d held their hand through it all. Chrona’s tiny wings had been so fragile back then.

Now, Chrona’s jet black wings cast shadows over Maka’s small frame. She ignores this, extending her arms closer to Chrona. 

_"It is quite alright, I shall take the darkness that you hold_

_And I will change your shape, as a bird you can escape_

“I’m so sorry, Chrona.” Maka begins, taking another step towards Chrona. “I should have been there for you, but it’s alright now.” She wraps her arms around Chrona, avoiding the blades threatening to dig into her skin. “Yes, it is quite alright.”

The darkness inside Chrona is infectious and the memories they carry with them stream into Maka. The times they all spent together seem so far away with the way Medusa seems to slither into every inch of them. All Maka can see is the harsh words and bitter manipulation Medusa instilled inside of Chrona.

She forces herself to look past that. She thinks of the games they all played together under the shining sun. “I can feel it all. I’m so sorry, but it’s ok now. I shall take it all away.” She bites her lip. “I don’t think we can return to how things were before, but it’s not too late.” She hugs Chrona tighter. “Yes, I think a bird would be perfect for you.”

_You can fly to place far away, in the sky you are free everyday_

_If you don't have a goal or a prey, then it's fine 'cause with me you can stay"_

Soul watches as Chrona begins to morph. For a moment, he catches a glimpse of the old Chrona. He sees the lilac hair and lanky stature that they always carried. It fades as more of the darkness seeps away. He watches the darkness make it’s bed in Maka’s arms, soaking them in ashen tones. He tells himself it’s ok. Maka is strong.

Maka continues her speech. “As a bird, you’ll be free to go wherever. Medusa will never find you.” She hesitates. “But, if you have nowhere to go, you’re always welcome to stay with me, Chrona.” She leans her head against Chrona. “Always.”

Maka is forced to release them as they shift even further. She shudders, a permanent chill settling into her spine. Soul comes up beside her and wraps her in a side hug. She leans into it, drowning herself in the scent of his sweat. Anything other than blood.

_White as told, wings unfold, here it stays, following always_

The black in Chrona’s wings bleeds out, replaced with a blinding white. They’re far whiter than Soul’s wings have ever been and he worries Maka has overdone it. Chrona shrinks down, seemingly into ash, until all that remains are their wings. Out from the ash a white dove appears and Soul can tell Chrona remembers everything now.

The bird flies out of the ashes, high into the air and the sunlight reflects off their wings. Maka faces Soul shooting him a reassured smile, but Soul can only watch Chrona. He’s enchanted by the way Maka washed away all of Chrona’s darkness with such ease. Chrona returns to the two of them, fluttering about at eye level. 

Soul’s eyes are drawn behind Chrona to the dark cloud approaching from the village.

_Many more are wanting now her to save them all somehow_

_And the girl was reaching out saving them without a doubt_

It’s to be expected that everyone flocks to Maka wanting them to purge the darkness from them as well. The greed only increases the darkness and people are becoming tainted faster than before. They wave off their sins, knowing Maka will be there to save them at the moment they lose themselves. Soul can only watch from the side as her wings begin to taint.

The first boy she helps is one she’s met before. He’d introduced himself as Kid back then. He’d been tainted by his obsession with symmetry. It had driven him to the point of wanting to reduce everything to zero to create a ‘perfect’ world. However, the first step for a perfect world involved eliminating humans as they are the biggest wrongs in the world. Maka takes that obsession with nothing less than a smile. She squashes it down when it threatens to overtake her. She thinks of the beauty that the imperfections of the world holds.

The next boy she helps is an obnoxious one. His desire to be the strongest had set him down the path of the demon and he’d thrown himself into the darkness full throttle. The girl that accompanies him, introduces him as Black Star. Soul knows the girl will soon follow Black Star into darkness and can only hope that she doesn’t come to Maka when that happens. 

Maka steals the desire to be the strongest away and reminds him that power that risks harming those he loves isn’t worth it. Later when Soul asks how she dealt with the darkness Black Star held, she’ll laugh and state that she has so desire to get stronger unless she’s getting stronger alongside Soul. Soul’s heart begins to break at the notion.

The girl finds her way back to them soon after, the darkness absorbing her. Her wings tainted by the lies she’d drowned herself in to keep others happy. Soul finds this one the most pitiful. Her lies made to keep others happy had only brought them misery. 

“Tsubaki,” Soul laughs, “Truly a pitiful flower.” He decides the name suits her. However, the laugh fails when he notices the lies that begin to slip past Maka’s tongue with more ease than they used to.

Two siblings appear next. They remind him of Chrona. A life full of misery, only the sibling turned that misery into weapons. Liz and Patty, the demon sisters, a name that the siblings don’t seem to appreciate. Maka struggles to take the darkness from these two. They’ve been holding onto their anger for so long that there’s barely anything left to save, but Maka, ‘perfect angelic’ Maka, does it anyway.

_Slowly as all the birds were to fly, she was in there among in the sky_

_'Cause the birds were all covered in white, she had turned just as dark as the night_

Soul finds it harder to be around Maka these days. She snaps over the smallest thing and he spends most of his time walking on eggshells. He can never bring himself to blame her though. He knows that there’s no stopping her and he also knows he could never bring himself to leave her.

More people come and she saves all of them without hesitation. They hardly speak to each other now and Soul longs for the days of their childhood where Maka would smile with all the light in the world.

The day comes when there’s no more light she can give. At that time, the sky is filled with beautiful white birds, but Soul doesn’t care for them. He only has eyes for Maka. He squints through the blinding light rays and finds her in the centre of it all. Her skin no longer glows and her eyes hold no light.

_She's consumed by the darkness they bore, she will never wake up anymore_

_'Cause she used all the strength she would hold, now her body is finally cold_

It’s Soul’s turn to remember the body they found all that time ago. He didn’t allow himself to react at the time, too concerned for Maka, but now she’s in the same situation and it’s all he can think about. But, instead of the body, all he can see is Maka led like that. It bubbles up inside him, until he can barely breathe.

He can’t imagine a world without Maka. She’s all he’s had for so long. He can’t remember what his parents look like and it’s been a long time since he heard from Wes. Chrona never stayed for him. Even now, he can spot Chrona circling Maka’s body. He wishes Maka had never saved Chrona. He wishes he had the courage to kill Chrona in the first place. But most importantly, he wishes he’d never brought Maka with him to the edge of the forest to face Chrona in the first place. He’s a coward and it’s cost him his light.

_Grieving bird, gave his word, took the pain, darkness and all vain_

Maka doesn’t deserve to be cold and empty. She should be full of life and warmth. He curls his hands into fists as he resolves himself. Maka managed to take all that darkness so why couldn’t he? What was stopping him from saving her? Nothing.

His wings had been small for so long, but he focuses all his energy into them, willing them bigger. He needs to be able to fly so he can reach her. He screams as the wings rip out of him, stretching out. Feathers fall off him, but he doesn’t care. The wings remind him of Chrona’s and he reassures himself that his wings remain white for the moment.

_Through the clouds up he would fly, birds in black where all over the sky_

_Now you shine like the gold on the sea, all because you are Soleil_

Hesitantly, he beats his wings. Once. Then twice. His whole body shakes under the force and he stumbles forward. He steels himself before running forward towards the edge of the cliff. He jumps up and beats his wings. Up he goes, past the sea of white and into the realm of darkness.

Black birds circle Maka and Chrona, still hoping she’ll save them. They charge him as he passes, trying to pass the darkness onto him. His wings are tearing and he fears he won’t make it. He reaches out his hand and it brushes against Maka’s back. He pushes up and lifts her higher. He keeps flying, carrying Maka with him. Chrona follows and Soul knows they’re encouraging him. 

He breaks through the clouds and the light washes over Maka. The darkness floods into Soul, but Soul just watches the way the light warms Maka. His hair dyes white and his eyes flash red. His body shifts and changes, but he’s content to watch the light bounce off Maka’s eyes. She’s finally in her rightful place, under the sun. Her light brown hair glows with the sun.

His wings give one last flap before breaking off. Soul wraps his arms around Maka and allows the darkness to finally take him. He falls, using his body as a cushion for Maka.

It’s a lost cause, but he doesn’t know that.

For just a moment, Soul’s eyes open and he swears he sees the three of them, him, Maka and Chrona, sitting under a tree together as children once more.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck i spelt crona's name wrong throughout this
> 
> (also the dead body was medusa's and i oop)
> 
> lemme know if i missed any warnings because like im half asleep


End file.
